


A Piece of Heaven on Earth

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galra!Keith, Keith's parents, M/M, Shay x Hunk is being mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Klance Week 2016: Hell/Heaven<br/>In his past, Keith had always related space to hell. Life had never been easy for him. A year has passed and on the day of their celebration of Voltron, yet Lance is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Heaven on Earth

Whenever he tried to focus on his past, he only saw blurs. Streaks of red fire and dark surroundings were filling hid mind.  
Then there were those voices. So many of them. Ear piercing screams which regularly caused Keith headaches and horrible nightmares.  
'Save me!'  
'Don't do it, she's just a child!'  
'STOP!'  
The dark circles under his eyes never disappeared and Keith didn't even bother covering them up. Why should he? Covering them up wouldn't solve his problems in the least. Sleeping wasn't an option either. Dreams of his past life haunted him.  
Upon closing his eyes, they screamed at him over and over again, as if they were reminding him of his never disappearing guilt. Nothing would make them stop.  
Then, his memories slowly started to return.  
His father, a high ranking soldier of Galra who had never stopped glaring at him with those dead and cold eyes.  
One string of words repeated over and over again: 'He has to be punished for his wrongdoings.'  
The pain was unforgettable. Then suddenly, his mind was filled with blue, the colour of the endless ocean. So pure, so calm, so beautiful.  
Keith's life in space had been hell. The lack of interaction with practically anyone had damaged him in an unsettling way. Perhaps he was destined to be a loner, after all. Yet he still yearned for a special connection, a more profound bond.

After adjusting to earth he had joined the Garrison with false documents, posing as an orphan. It wasn't an actual lie now to begin with. His own father had abandoned him, had sent him to a dying planet simply because Keith wouldn't obey, simply because he hadn't been like him.  
Keith was now an orphan. Both his parents were dead and gone, at least to him.  
The desert was a place he loved. It was everything the Galra ship hadn't been. The hot and dry desert was so drastically different, he couldn't help but love it.  
Keith now wanted to embrace his inner fire, his inner human, the flames that kept him alive.  
In the Garrison, he had soon met Shiro. In the blink of an eye, they were friends and in the blink of an eye, said friend had been taken away by the Galra ships Keith despised so much.  
And all the humans did was tell lies. No one was to be trusted. So Keith was forced to leave the Garrison.  
Saving Shiro was now his mission.

Months and months later, he had finally found traces of the whereabouts of Shiro and his crew.  
Yet as he tried to finally save him after months of struggling, someone interfered. They didn't interfere to stop him though, the guy rather wanted to save Shiro first and seemed to be offended by Keith's mere presence.  
Apparently he was one of Keith's former classmates, who had always ended up being second best.

Somehow, they all ended up investigating together. Upon finding the blue lion, it had reacted to a simple touch of Lance's fingertips. Keith didn't get it. What alien technology reacted to the touch of a human being?  
Then the lion lead them straight to Allura and Coran and with this, their true mission had begun.  
Still, leading Voltron required all of to get along, which was generally no problem. Keith got along fairly well with everyone. With maybe one exception: Lance. Somehow, the guy always managed to make Keith snap and admittedly, Keith attacked him verbally as well. He was able to hit a nerve no one else had been able to hit before. Embarrassingly, Keith couldn't help but cherish the time he spent with Lance, no matter how hostile the both of them pretended to be. Additionally, never before had he met someone this honest. With Lance, Keith didn't need to pretend. He could be as truthful as he wanted to be.  
Then the Galra had attacked once again and Lance got severely injured while protecting Coran. Respect, fear and something entirely new filled his chest.  
As he cradled the comatose Lance in his arms, he was filled with a new kind of worry. Protecting his friends and comrades now became his mission.  
Since that day, he focussed more and more on Lance. It had started with subtle glances when the other one was looking somewhere else. Keith just wanted to make sure he was alright. Almost getting killed was hell, he himself knew damn well.  
Then, he slowly tried reaching out to Lance. They couldn't just stay rivals for ever. To add, the fight against Galra had proven their compatibility as a team.  
Lance quite the interesting guy and Keith had an insatiable need to know more about him. Still, he tried his best to not act upon it. He had to focus on his mission.  
As team Voltron, they now all trained together. For Keith, it was a whole new experience. In his past he always had to fight for himself and by himself.  
Fighting the Galra, freeing various species; many months passed like that. For the first time in his long life, Keith didn't relate space to pain and suffering only.  
Without them noticing, a year had passed.  
Shiro's hair started to grow back in its original colour; Pidge grew a few centimetres; Allura started opening up to them; Coran stopped hiding his pain; Hunk started dating Shay and Lance had become more serious.  
Still, life in space had taken its toll on every single one of them.  
Despite all of this, Allura and Hunk had organized a party to celebrate them being team Voltron for one whole year. None of them could believe how fast time had passed.  
Keith now sat on a couch, sipping on a drink while thinking about everything and nothing. As he felt the cushion he was sitting on lower itself, he realized someone had joined him in his solitude.  
It turned out to be Hunk, which wasn't that much of a surprise. In the past few moths,they had become good friends. They could come to each other with their problems without being judged. Hunk was simply someone Keith could rely on.  
'Hey Keith, could you do me a favour?' Hunk asked, eyes turned to Keith, who seemed to be surprised. This didn't happen very often. Actually, this usually didn't happen at all.  
'What is it?'  
'It's about Lance. Well, I haven't seen since this morning and I've got the feeling something's wrong and I'm a bad friend for noticing this late. Problem is I can't find him.' The words spilled from his lips like a waterfall, yet not once did he stumble upon them.  
Going after the tone of his voice and the way he held himself Keith could see how worried Hunk was. Lance was his best and oldest friend, after all.  
'I get it. I'll look for him.' Keith replied, now worried as well. Over the course of several months, he himself had grown closer to Lance, had grown more attached to him. They had spent many hours just talking, enjoying each other's presence. It was now safe to say they were friends. Still, Keith wanted it to be more than that, but he knew as well he couldn't burden Lance with his own problems.  
Keith was a broken soldier and beyond repair. But not Lance. He was a precious man who deserved to have a fulfilling and happy life.

Looking through various rooms, Keith was unable to find him. He tried not to panic, he really did. Seemingly Lance had wanted to stay hidden since it took Keith two whole hours until he finally found him. Still, he hadn't stopped looking, not even for a second. Who knew the castle was actually this huge.  
In the end, Keith found him in a cramped room which he suspected had once been the Altean version of a broom closet.  
'Lance,' he panted, out of breath and relieved.  
Hugging his knees while his head rested on top of them, he sat on the floor facing the wall.  
'What do you want?' His voice sounded dull and hoarse.  
'Hunk has been looking for you.'  
'Well that's great.'  
Something seemed to be wrong, terribly wrong. Lance wouldn't usually react like this. He deeply valued each of his friends, especially Hunk.  
So Keith sat down next to him, his back facing the wall.  
'What's wrong?'  
Lance let out a deep breath. 'It's nothing.'  
Clenching his fists, Keith's voice now was deeper, closer. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me everything's alright. Face to face.'  
Clothes rustled and he could hear Lance readjusting his position. Legs crossed, he was now facing Keith.  
'I'm alr-' before he could finish his sentence, he was being pulled into an awkward hug. A first Lance was really stiff and didn't know what to do. A few seconds later, he relaxed and leaned his head against Keith's shoulder. 'I was just thinking about my family. I've got a bunch of siblings, you know?' Keith nodded. 'What do they think of me now? Do they even know where I am or do they think I died in some ditch? What have they been told, do they believe I simply abandoned them like some asshole?'  
Hugging him tighter, Keith was at a loss of words.  
They were just two teenagers who had been ripped away from their families way too early. How did it even come to this?  
'It will be alright, Lance. It will be alright.' He repeated those words like a mantra, begging them to come true.  
Wet tears started to drench his shirt. The need to help Lance dominated his mind. He somehow needed to lift his spirits.  
Drawing soothing circles with his hands on Lance's back, he started to hum a song that had been long forgotten. Tunes which reminded him of his past, his personal hell, his own family.  
Lance slowly let his arms wander up to Keith's shoulders, then to his neck and finally up to his cheeks.  
His own eyes were rendered red and the shadows under them dark, yet he still cared more about the other man's well-being than he did for his own. Then a small mistake was being done, his gaze lingered on Keith's for a few moments too long. Like space, they told him millions of stories from times long forgotten. How beautiful they were.  
Once again, Lance was filled with the desire to kiss him. Simply kissing him so he could see those eyes light up like stars once again. Lately, they had been filled with shadows, similar to the ones that could be found in his own heart.  
Suddenly, Keith yanked him forward. Lance's chest was being smashed against Keith's and his arms slung around his neck for support.  
'What was that for, mullet-' he was interrupted by Keith's lips softly grazing his own. A touch so light, so simple, yet so meaningful.  
This time, Lance pulled Keith closer so their lips could lock once again. Keith's hands traced patterns along the nape of his neck, making him shiver in the process.  
He then put his forehead against Keith's. The simplicity of the touch made it feel so natural, made it feel so right. Soft air tickled his lips, almost teasing him, making him want to kiss those lips just once more.  
All at once, bubbly laughter escaped Keith's lips and Lance joined him. They laughed tears, caught up in the moment.  
Neither of them was perfect, but they now could lean onto each other for support. Together they were strong. Like this, they felt like they could defeat the whole universe if they needed to.  
Their new mission was saving the universe, protecting innocent people from the Galra. Keith knew he would eventually have to face his parents, who had shut him out of their lives. Now, he felt strong enough to finally do so. With Lance and the others by his side, he didn't need parents who sent him to earth to die.  
They would save the universe so they could have their own little piece of heaven on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was actually supposed to be less than 1k words, but I once again escalated. So I still hope you enjoyed this work of mine, comments are being appreciated! ~Glen


End file.
